Wicked
by toshigoh
Summary: Who is this unknown man who has two different faces, both of which intrigue people!


Wicked  
  
by Toshigoh  
  
Prologue  
  
Two faces  
He drank the medicine that the doctor had prescribed to him. Draining everything in a big gulp. He took a deep breath when he finally finished the drink and went to the sink to wash the cup before walking back to his room. The doctor had promised that the potion was 100% save and he of course would believe his own doctor.  
  
Several months had passed with him doing nothing extraordinary. He was beginning to think that everything in the past had never happened.  
  
While he was walking to a nearby Ramen shop, he felt a horrible feeling coursing through his body. He clutched his head tightly and suddenly; memories buried deep within his forlorn heart began haunting him desperately and wickedly.  
  
He was slowly beginning to lose his composure. Finally, he could not take the pressure of keeping his untold secret inside him. He screamed hysterically. To him, it felt as though his voice was cracking and his throat could scream no more but in actual fact, his screams were long and continuous to the listeners.  
  
He felt himself slowly falling into deep slumber but he used all his remaining willpower to continue fighting. He could not hold his heavy weight any longer and he was soon swaying drunkenly.  
  
Lady teachers were in a daze, things like this had never happened before therefore they were in no condition to take over the situation transpired before their very own eyes. Some unconcerned young kids just stopped their activities and crouched low, watching and taking in the information from the ongoing happening before their unwise eyes.  
  
" Call the ambulance! "  
  
A teacher whose voice, he could not recognized shouted out loud when a patch of blood stained his shirt. Soon, blotches of blood spurted onto his teacher's shirt as he coughed raspily. Glasses of water were handed to him and he lapped at it greedily, water spilled all over the floor and students watched disgustedly from the sidelines.  
  
When a disturbing feeling of undaunted terror surged through his body, his eyeballs rolled up and down as the potion coursed through his veins and blood. He made unimaginable faces and the twisted ness of his expression frightened everyone there.  
  
As much as everyone was horrified, they were taking partial interest in the things before them.  
  
As soon as it was gone, high piercing screams once again filled the air and brought and unknown trail of fear in people.  
  
His good friends could only watch sadly as their friend laid on the hard concrete, wriggling and fending of the incoming blows from the teachers to keep the mad boy down. Mika screamed out in poor reluctance as she agonizingly watched her childhood friend suffering so much and being clobbered by his own classmates.  
  
He felt his eyelids drooping and soon he had no more strength to fight back, a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped him and soon he was lost in the darkness.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and surveyed his surroundings. It looked like a dark alley. He started surveying his surroundings were surprised when he heard his friends calling out for him everywhere.  
  
He looked everywhere frantically for a sight of his friends. Everything suddenly came back to him. He remembered what was happening, he had taken steroid and had gone crazy as he had drank an overdose of the drug. Why had he taken the drug? He laughed maniacally.  
  
Why! You ask?  
  
It's because his newest adopters had abandoned him when they had heard of his unusual report. Leaving him to go back to the place where he most despised. He had already promised to his own self that he would never go back there ever again and he was planning on keeping that promise.  
  
" I will never go back there again, "  
  
" Never " he whispered as he remembered the time where a few men had held him close. Pressing their groins against his thighs and the whip.  
  
The whip they had used to make him surrender to their wishes and dirty play. The place he hated the most. The place, which had took away his virginity. The place that had leads him to a broken heart.  
  
Tears gathered at his eyes and he wept to himself in the cold darkness.  
  
" Never ... "  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
The sound of the ambulance brought him out of his senses as paramedics rushed out to bring the boy to the nearest hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Suddenly, gossipers and spectators passed surprised murmurs alike. The boy had all of the sudden sat up while stretching his back before standing up and walking away. Before they could see his face, the boy's fringe had already covered one half of his face and all that they could see was his broad shoulders and muscular legs.  
  
" Stay where you are young man, you are in no condition to go anywhere! " A teacher exclaimed.  
  
" Are you talking to me? " The boy asked, it sounded more of a statement rather than a question and when the teacher responded rudely that he should turn around when speaking to an elder.  
  
" Shut your mouth lady! "  
  
The teacher was shocked at such a remark coming from a 18 year old boy and she asked him again to turn around if he dared.  
  
The boy sighed and nodded reluctantly. A tiny smirk crept to his lips and stained his otherwise blank face.  
  
Curious glances were thrown his way when the face of a totally different person turned towards the their direction and quickly turning back. He then walked away casually as though nothing had happened.  
  
Only few caught glimpses of him, and those who did had suddenly fainted. There was about 5 victims who fainted and was brought to the hospital for treatment.  
  
Worried parents rushed in and out of the hospital entrance. Questions were thrown at the victims who had seen the boys face. They were of no help when asked because all they did when the police officers mentioned the boy, was smile and giggle goofily but just as abruptly, they began shrieking hysterically for no reason what so ever.  
  
The nurses had asked the police to leave the room before they alarmed the patients and the unwilling officers soon left not long afterwards as asked too. Although warned once, they still hung around the room to see if there was any difference in the patience's current state.  
  
Feeling disappointed, when no information was gathered. They decided to come again, later when the patients were in a better condition in order not to hurt or frighten them.  
  
They were quite suspicious when some witnesses proclaimed that the person who was lying on the floor was another person. Until the five regains their senses, they would never find out the person who did it because the original person had no relatives or parents according to his close friends. Nobody knew where he lived therefore the investigation had to be suspended till later.  
To Be Continued ...  
~~~~***~~~~ 


End file.
